


Mine

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Possessive Behavior, Top Yoohyeon, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: Even when you got the love, it doesn’t stop the fun you can create out of it.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> 2yoo Challenge prompt: at a club

Midnight hadn’t ring up yet, and the crowd was already going wild. From the top of the stairs, Yoohyeon had a view of everything, from the loner in a corner, to a group of people swaying their sweaty bodies against each other. All of this happening under the rhythm of the loud music setting the mood. Stepping away from the railing, she walked to the closest bar ordering herself a soft drink. It was too early to get wasted.

“You’re alone.” Someone said standing next to her while she waited for her drink. “That’s a good surprise.”

“For whom?”

“Maybe me.” The sultry voice got closer to her ear, but apparently not enough to her suitor.

Yoohyeon’s hair was tucked away, uncovering the right side of her face, and now she could feel a heavy breathing tickling her skin. “What do you think?”

“Siyeon, I’m gonna say it once tonight.” Yoohyeon’s patience quickly ran off, maybe because Siyeon wasn’t the one she wanted near her. “Nothing will ever happen, whether I’m alone or not.” Grabbing her drink from the counter, she walked off in her high heels, not caring about whatever her supposedly friend had to say to finally get her in bed.

Sipping her drink Yoohyeon went to the lower floor. The second she was close to the dancefloor a sea of bodies encircled her, making it more difficult to reach her destination. Even more so when people, here and there, stopped her to have a quick chat about how happy they were to see her back here.

Bobbing her head to the music, Yoohyeon finally made her way to the outside back area. Her friend was easily spotted, thanks to her bright orange hair.

“Hey sweetie!” Handong happily greeted her. “Where’s your other half?”

Yoohyeon wasn’t surprised she wondered so, even though she didn’t mention her when they texted a few hours ago.

“Somewhere.” She evasively responded waving her hand around.

“You’re playing tonight, aren’t you?” Yoohyeon raised an eyebrow, offering a smirk before finishing her drink. “About time! But you could have been more halloweenish.” Handong asserted her friend’s outfit.

“It’s in two days.” The blonde haired girl shrugged, unbothered, her eyes still scanning the place. “Being physically scary is not my goal tonight.”

Yoohyeon loved how she dressed up for tonight. Her long hair was down and parted in the middle with slight waves at the end. Her top was black and tight, showing off her kissed by the sun shoulders, matching with a sheer burgundy skirt, short enough to exposed her long legs. Even more so thanks to her black high heels. She was aware of how good looking she was, but she could care less about all the eyes on her.

“She’s gonna flip when she sees you.” Handong was right and that was her goal. She aimed to please, and being deadly looking sounded good to Yoohyeon. “Have fun chasing each other, I’ll be on the lookout.”

A kissed on the cheek and Handong was gone, probably chasing someone for herself too. Checking the time on her watch, Yoohyeon decided to go get a stronger drink. It was time to get things started.

Enough time passed, alcohol was running through her veins, burning her skin, exciting her too somehow. Gulping down another shot of vodka, Yoohyeon took off to her previous spot. At the top of the stairs.

Leaning her forearms on the barrier, Yoohyeon observed. Her eyes were wide open, knowing who to look for. The moving lights probably made it harder on her, but that was what thrilled her. Her heart was highly anticipating the moment she would lay eyes on her treasure. And she did a few minutes later. In the middle of the crowd, the shiny purplish hair Yoohyeon was looking for finally blessed her sight.

Yoohyeon’s whole body reacted. Licking her lips, she had to stopped herself from rushing down and snatch her away. For now it was clear that Yoohyeon hadn’t been spotted. Yet, from the way her eyes stared at her body undulating, it wouldn’t take long for Yoobin to see her in return.

After two songs had been played, Yoohyeon knew. There was no way her purplish woman would ever not sense around, it was loud and clear how she was playing. Tempting Yoohyeon by not acknowledging her presence. The sweetest torture.

The easiest solution would be to succumb to her game. To force her to see who she was messing with, but that was too easy. No. Yoohyeon would torture her too. Standing straight, the wicked girl grabbed her drink turning her back to the open dancing happening below. All she had to do now was to wait. And not long did it take until someone joined her. Whoever she was didn’t matter to Yoohyeon. Smiling, playing with her straw, and with some well placed hair flipping the bait took.

A slight glance to the dance floor, and Yoohyeon could see Yoobin had stopped dancing. No matter how dark the place was, their eyes were on one another, enticing.

“I’m coming for you babe.”

In a swift move Yoohyeon ditched the woman she had hypnotised to her. As carefully as possible she walked the path leading to her prey. Sliding through so many bodies, Yoohyeon somehow always had Yoobin in her radar, even when she disappeared for a second, only to reappear further away. The second Yoohyeon’s hands would be on her, no escape was going to be available to her purple baby.

Stumbling on her feet, Yoohyeon stopped for a second. When she looked up, a whole new scene was playing in front of her.

Yoobin was against a pillar, a taller woman facing her. She was very beautiful, even from her profile Yoohyeon could tell. Milky skin, certainly soft. Blonde, wavy hair. Also, she had to admit her outfit was a killer too. But Yoohyeon wanted to kill her, just by breathing the same hair as Yoobin, for daring touching her hair. Yet, she stood still. Her heartbeat was beating fast, but always from the excitement of seeing Yoobin. Nonetheless, it missed a beat when Yoobin’s hand grabbed the blonde’s wrist pushing her away. To say the gorgeous woman was stunned was an understatement. And whatever Yoobin told her was enough to get her lost in the crowd.

Happily smiling, Yoohyeon confidently walked the last steps to Yoobin.

“Did you have fun, babe?” Yoohyeon whispered directly into Yoobin’s ear, her right hand going around the purple haired waist. All the while Yoobin’s breath was sharp and uneven. “I saw you.” Yoohyeon dramatically paused, her nose tickled by a stray of purplish hair. “Did that make you happy to turn me on so much? Of course it did.” She finished her sentence by a kiss on Yoobin’s temple, her hand now placed on her girl’s butt.

The need to appreciate how her girlfriend had dressed rose in Yoohyeon. Holding one of Yoobin’s hand she stepped away, minding the people around, and appraised her outfit.

Dark makeup. Red lips. So tempting.

Black crop top with a denim mini skirt. The amount of skin showed almost made Yoohyeon purr out of pleasure.

Yet, what killed her the most was Yoobin’s black knee length boots. And the tiny woman was well aware of the effect it had on the blonde.

“You’re playing too well tonight.” Yoohyeon hummed once back against Yoobin’s body.

“Yet, you’re missing out something.” Yoobin arched her back, simply to be an inch closer. Holding up their hands, she put Yoohyeon’s near her collarbone.

“What?”

Yoohyeon was confused, dragging her slender fingers against Yoobin’s neck. Mesmerised by her soft skin and how much she wanted to kiss it. That thought quickly disappeared when her breath got caught in her throat.

“You’re mine.” Not a question. A statement they both were gladly aware of. Yoohyeon’s fingers reached higher on her girlfriend’s neck, then wrapped her hand around it. The newly choker.

“Yours.”

Yoobin barely spoke the word out when Yoohyeon slammed her body against the pillar. It was too much, too fast.

A kiss on Yoobin’s neck.

Another one.

Yoobin’s eyes closed, unable to resist the burn on her skin, the restriction of her body. She was owned. Nothing else mattered than being possessed by Yoohyeon, to let her do whatever she wanted.

Out of the blue their bodies got separated, bringing them back to reality.

“You found each other pretty quickly!” Handong chirped. “That was fucking hot though.”

“Then why did you intervene?” Yoohyeon coldly asked, glaring at her friend.

“To stop you from fucking right in the middle of the club.” Handong didn’t mind Yoohyeon’s attitude, she was aware she got in her zone, but she also had wanted to say hi to Yoobin. “I’m gonna let you get back to it. And, nice choker Yoob.” She tapped the newly black accessory on her friend’s neck, and then she was gone somewhere in the club.

“Come on.”

Yoohyeon grabbed her girlfriend’s hand, leading her to the dancefloor.

They danced, feeling, grinding on each other. The heat in them was dangerously burning out. So much that Yoobin was tired of Yoohyeon not letting her being closer. Raising her arms, she locked them around Yoohyeon’s neck, pulling her forward. But at the last moment, Yoohyeon resisted the pull. Her breath hit right on Yoobin’s lips. Resulting in the tiny girl’s tongue licking them.

“Kiss me.” Yoobin’s words were barely a whisper. “Please.”

Yoohyeon shook her head grinning. She could feel her girl’s grip on her neck but she was stronger than her. The chase was over, but not the fun.

“Yooh-”

“I decide.” She cut her off untangling Yoobin’s hands from her neck, but bringing her chest to hers. “After that little stun of yours, ignoring me. I don’t think you deserve my lips.”

Yoobin was looking up at Yoohyeon, too weak to even protest or attack the plump lips she was dying to taste.

“I got a choker for you.”

Bending down, Yoohyeon’s long hair shielded them from the people around. “You’ve always been mine, babe. Everything about you belongs to me, isn’t it right?” Yoobin nodded. “So, you think that piece of jewelry is enough to redeem yourself?” Yoobin was silent. “Is it?” Yoohyeon strongly asked.

“Yes.”

“You look so good tonight.” Yoohyeon bended further down to Yoobin’s neck, which was tilted to give further access by the short haired girl herself. “Wearing this for me. For everyone to know that you’re taken. That no one can ever get to you but me.”

She pressed her lips to the dreamy skin she desired. That kiss earned Yoohyeon the pleasure of hearing Yoobin’s moans and her nails scratching her arms. The kind of pain she loved, inflicted by her one and only out of arousement.

“Stay here.” Yoohyeon murmured in Yoobin’s ear and then she was walking away from her, out of the dancefloor.

The whole way to the bar, Yoohyeon was smirking. Tonight was probably gonna be more than she expected. The whole choker surprise was still overwhelming her. As much as they loved to play, it had never been something blatantly obvious. Yoobin was undeniably hers and she couldn’t wait to mark her body.

Reaching the bar, Yoohyeon ordered some drinks. The buzzing from her previous drinks was still on, but she knew her girl was sober. They wouldn’t get drunk, just tipsy enough to be totally overwhelmed by their rising arousal. And she knew Yoobin loved to be fucked in that state.

Leaning her back against the counter, Yoohyeon observed everyone while waiting. From here, there was no way to see Yoobin yet she still tried to find her. And she did. The short haired girl was pushing boys and girls out of her way, hastily walking. That wasn’t normal.

When she was passing right in front of her, Yoohyeon quickly grabbed her wrist. Out of habit, Yoobin tried to escape the hold, until she looked up and saw her girlfriend. The look on her face was relieved, yet sad.

“What are you doing here?” Yoobin opened and closed her mouth, unable to come up with an answer. “You should be out there.” Yoohyeon eyed the dancefloor. “I told you to stay.”

“I did.”

“And yet here you are.” Yoohyeon evenly retorted. Yoobin’s short hair fell over her face as she looked down at her feet.

Yoohyeon was silent, looking at her girlfriend. Her whole demeanor seemed defeated. Entwining their fingers, she tugged Yoobin to her side, right before their drinks were served. Both of them drank, Yoobin slightly hesitated before gulping the whole liquid down. When they were done, Yoohyeon dragged them through the whole club to the outside area.

Once they reached it, the music was less loud. In a corner, Yoohyeon stood in front of Yoobin.

“Babe.”

Looking up, Yoobin looked like a sad puppy. Instantly, Yoohyeon cupped her face in her hands, their eyes meeting.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-“ Yoohyeon shook her head, stopping her.

“We’re not playing anymore.” Gone was the hard, cold voice Yoohyeon had used since she found Yoobin on the dancefloor. She was back to her usual, caring, soothing self. “I can’t do this, not when you’re all distraught.”

“I’m okay.” Yoobin whispered, so much that the blonde barely heard her. Raising her hands, she placed them above Yoohyeon’s.

“Why are you lying to me?” It hurt her that her girlfriend wanted to hide something from her. “I can see it.” Yoobin bit her bottom lip, totally distracting Yoohyeon for a second.

No one talked. Yoohyeon was trying to let Yoobin speak on her own terms, hopefully the shot she took would help her ease up. All the while, Yoohyeon’s thumb were circling on Yoobin’s cheeks, enjoying her delicate skin.

A loud commotion startled them, everyone looked at the glass door witnessing a group of girls being a complete loud mess. Squinting her eyes, Yoohyeon recognised the blonde girl that hit up on Yoobin earlier. Also, not to her surprise, Siyeon was among them.

Her friend stared in their direction, mostly focusing on Yoobin. From that moment, Yoohyeon pieced everything together. No one had a negative effect on Yoobin, except Siyeon.

“What did she tell you?” Yoohyeon’s hands fell on her side.

“What?”

“I love you baby, but you’re an open book.” She chuckled tilting her head.

“Did we make a mistake coming here to play tonight?” Yoobin leaned against the wall, eyeing Siyeon then Yoohyeon.

“No. I don’t know what she fucking told you and I don’t care. If I want to play with my girlfriend for the first time, I will. If I want to display it on the club, I will.”

One of her finger traced the choker on Yoobin’s neck. They had never played before, and they had decided to go on such opposites spectrum from their usual bed game. If she had known Siyeon would have been there, Yoohyeon would have cancelled their night out.

“When will she leave you alone?” Yoobin humphed.

“Babe.” Yoohyeon waited for Yoobin to look at her. “She can go after me, but you’re all I see. You’re all I want.” Yoobin’s eyes soften up, resulting in Yoohyeon’s heart melting.

“You’re mine too?”

“Oh yes, I am.”

Yoohyeon responded with a smile on her face and bending down to touch the lips she was craving. The moment they touched, Yoobin latched on them, opened up for Yoohyeon. It wasn’t even a desire anymore, but a need.

Yoobin belonged to Yoohyeon. As much as Yoohyeon belonged to Yoobin. One didn’t go without the other, that was their ultimate rule.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, kudos to you ahah and thank you! Hope you enjoyed this top/sub kinda mood, I know it’s not for everyone. 
> 
> Feel free to tell me which part was your favourite ;)


End file.
